<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm so sorry by streakyfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229658">I'm so sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak'>streakyfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman, Legend (2015), Legend - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slash, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, The Kray Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ради некоторых заданий приходится идти на большие жертвы, а то, что ты агент Кингсмен, приходится доказывать всегда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm so sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в тексте используются строчки из песни Imagine Dragons — «I’m so sorry».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да, он спас мир. Не один, но все-таки проделал очень серьезную работу. Поэтому сейчас он сидит в конференц—зале Кингсмен и ждет Мерлина для более обстоятельного разговора на тему официального посвящения в рыцари. Ведь самое главное испытание он прошел. Да и, положа руку на сердце, Кингсмен претерпевает сейчас не самые лучшие времена, и им нужны верные и способные люди. А Эггзи был именно таким, так говорил еще агент Галахад. Гарри.</p><p>— Гарри гордился бы тобой, Эггзи, — повторяет свои же слова Мерлин, едва переступая порог зала и направляясь к креслу Артура. Сейчас неизвестно даже то, кто займет этот пост, Эггзи мог быть уверен, что это будет Мерлин, однако, где бы организация нашла еще одного настолько талантливого координатора? В этом Эггзи убедился тогда, когда оказался в реальном бою. Если бы не Мерлин, ему бы не удалось преодолеть больше пары коридоров, напичканных солдатами Валентайна. И, тем более, открыть кодовый замок.</p><p>— Молодой человек, — спокойный, но твердый голос Мерлина возвращает Эггзи в реальность. — Вы вообще слушаете меня?</p><p>Тот моргает и кивает, стараясь сосредоточиться. Мыслей слишком много, они буквально распирают голову изнутри, уже несколько дней мешают спать, а вопросов накопилось столько, что Эггзи просто не знает, с чего начать.</p><p>Заметив, что внимание привлечено, Мерлин смягчается. Он отлично видит, что юноша долгое время находился в состоянии адреналиновой горячки, а теперь нужно как-то мириться с окружающей реальностью.</p><p>— Эггзи, — чуть тише произносит он, — я знаю, что у тебя есть ко мне вопросы, но пока я не могу ответить на большинство из них. Нам всем нужно время. Но сейчас я рад сообщить тебе, что ты — полноценный член организации Кингсмен. Ты — один из нас, и я так же имею честь назвать твое кодовое имя. Поздравляю, агент Галахад. Теперь ты — один из нас, Эггзи.  — Мерлин встает и протягивает руку, чтобы пожать ее новоиспеченному агенту. Эггзи чувствует себя как в замедленной съемке или как на первом испытании, будто сквозь толщу воды. В ушах легко шумит, но он все-таки автоматически поднимается и подает руку в ответ. Агент Галахад.</p><p>Это означает, что Гарри Харт не вернется.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>— Тебе не кажется, что это в принципе не очень хорошая затея?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет, но сейчас он просто к этому не готов. Придет время, и он все равно будет вынужден.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Только если он станет агентом Кингсмен.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Он станет, Мерлин.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Артур считает, что Мордреда вообще надо держать на расстоянии от новичков.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Может быть, потому что Артур не может контролировать все, что ему вздумается?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты знаешь, что бывает за обсуждение начальства, Гарри?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Думаю, что и не узнаю, Мерлин.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что теперь твоя жизнь напрямую зависит от тебя самого и от Кингсмен. Те знания и навыки, которыми ты овладел, это только самое начало. Первое время ты будешь работать с более опытными агентами, совсем скоро тебе предстоит с ними встретиться, — пальцы Мерлина чуть сильнее сжимаются на планшете, что не ускользает от внимания Эггзи Они все пережили большой стресс, думает он. И Мерлин тоже, хотя он практически настоящий волшебник.</p><p>Включается большой экран, на котором появляется фотография двух человек. С первого мгновения видно, что они имеют невероятное сходство. </p><p>— Это Мордред, — ровным тоном произносит Мерлин, хотя его пальцы все еще крепко сжимают планшет. Теперь Эггзи кажется, что в этом невольном жесте есть что-то помимо стресса. Что-то более глубокое.</p><p>— Близнецы? — осторожно спрашивает он, неотрывно глядя на экран. Во внешности мужчин нечто приковывает взгляд и удерживает внимание, даже несмотря на то, что это всего лишь фотографии. Эггзи думает, какие они настоящие.</p><p>— Спасибо, что не спрашиваешь, кто из них, — в голосе Мерлина сарказм.</p><p>Эггзи глухо усмехается и пожимает плечами. Он хотел спросить именно это, но вовремя прикусил язык.</p><p>— Рональд и Реджинальд Креи завтра возвращаются в Лондон. На первое время, Галахад, ты будешь находиться под их курированием.</p><p>По телу Эггзи проходит короткая волна мурашек. С экрана на него смотрят два мордоворота, которые больше похожи не на джентльменов, а на закоренелых мафиози, и ему становится не по себе. О чем он думал, когда решил, что Кингсмен — это круто и весело?.. Ха-ха.</p><p>— Больше никакой страховки, Эггзи, — вдруг тихо говорит Мерлин. Однажды он уже сказал это, прямо перед последним испытанием, когда они с Рокси должны были выстрелить в собственную собаку. Патроны тогда оказались холостыми, но сейчас Эггзи понимает, что все по-настоящему. Реальнее, мать его, просто быть не может.</p><p>Он снова смотрит на черно-белые фотографии агента Мордреда, и думает, что такие губы должны быть запрещены законом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Завтра наступает чересчур быстро. Несмотря на то, что Мерлин рассказал достаточно подробно обо всем, что необходимо было знать, Эггзи чувствует себя растерянным. Где-то в груди тугим кольцом сжимается странное предчувствие. Плохим его назвать нельзя, но Эггзи понимает, что как только он переступит порог конференц—зала, его жизнь больше не будет прежней.<p>В штабе непривычно тихо и даже пусто. Это кажется странным, поэтому он сразу проходит в зал, где ему назначена встреча. Он не опаздывает — специально сверил часы — но когда Эггзи открывает дверь, внутри уже находятся три человека. Во главе стола — Мерлин с неизменным планшетом в руках, по обе его стороны… Настоящие живые близнецы, которые только вчера смотрели на Галахада с экрана монитора.</p><p>Эггзи не мог не отметить, что это выглядит жутковато, хотя все-таки они достаточно отличаются друг от друга: у Рональда более грубые и суровые черты лица, он носит очки и укладывает волосы, сильно прилизывая их гелем. Реджинальд выглядит моложе, носит другую прическу, и кажется, что глаза его всегда смотрят насмешливо.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — звучит голос Мерлина прежде, чем Эггзи понимает, что нужно перестать пялиться и поздороваться с еще непредставленными ему агентами. — Галахад.</p><p>Братья едва заметно кивают. Ни один из них не делает движения навстречу, не подает руку. Ничего. Они сверлят его двумя парами глаз, и Эггзи становится окончательно не по себе.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер… — делает попытку Эггзи, и в это мгновение в голове его проносится миллион глупых мыслей. Как к ним обращаться? Мистеры Крэй? Мистер и мистер Крэй? Господи. —…Крэй, — он смотрит на Реджинальда и потом поворачивается к Рональду, — добрый день, мистер Крэй.</p><p>Эггзи чувствует себя идиотом. Полные губы Реджинальда Крэя расплываются в хищной улыбке. Тот явно наслаждается ситуацией.</p><p>— Новый Галахад, — говорит он, растягивая слова, перекатывая их на языке, — любопытно.</p><p>Рональд продолжает молчать, как будто его вообще разговор не касается.</p><p>— Реджи, — голос Мерлина звучит с легким нажимом, но в них едва заметны просящие нотки, — мистер Анвин рекомендован мистером Хартом, прошел испытания и практически в одиночку завершил сложную миссию. Теперь он часть нашей организации, и вы знаете, что вам предстоит сделать.</p><p>— Да, Ронни? — улыбается Реджи, глядя на брата. Ронни хмыкает. Его тяжелый взгляд медленно и ощутимо скользит по Эггзи, тот буквально чувствует его на себе; он мог бы сказать, что такой взгляд называют раздевающим. Оценивающим.</p><p>— Да, — говорит он после долгой паузы. Немногословно, но сердце Эггзи ухает вниз. Он еще сам не понимает, рад ли он. Близнецы настолько своеобразны, таких людей ему встречать не приходилось. Он, наконец, садится, когда Мерлин кивает ему.</p><p>— Я достаточно самостоятельный, — Эггзи выбирает свою самую очаровательную улыбку и легко барабанит пальцами по столу, — даже к лотку приучен.</p><p>Ему хочется разрядить обстановку.</p><p>Реджи смеется в голос, Ронни не сильно меняется в лице, но губы его дергаются в ухмылке, а взгляд становится более заинтересованным. Да они обкуренные, что ли?..</p><p>— То, что нужно, да, Ронни? Это полностью меняет дело, Мерлин, — Реджи встает и застегивает пиджак, следом поднимается его близнец, словно отражение, которое не хочет запоздать. — Вечером мы забираем его, — следующая реплика звучит уже для Эггзи, — не забудь свой любимый лоточек.</p><p>Реально как какого-то щеночка. Какого черта?</p><p>Видимо, его взгляд настолько красноречив, что, когда за близнецами закрывается дверь, Мерлин тихо прокашливается.</p><p>— Будь готов к вечеру, Эггзи. Тебе понадобится все снаряжение агента, плюс личные вещи.</p><p>— Какого хера все это значит, Мерлин?! — уши Эггзи горят от возмущения. Даже язык не поворачивается сказать, что это не было похоже на какой—то гребаный аукцион или смотрины, и неизвестно, что хуже. </p><p>Мерлин явно уклоняется от любых комментариев.</p><p>— Удачи, Галахад, — говорит он, замирая в дверях, — и… будь осторожен.</p><p>Охуенный совет, думает Эггзи. Охуенный.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>— Мне интересно, что заставило Артура поступиться своими принципами в случае Крэев.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Они с блеском прошли все испытания, Мерлин, это решающий и определяющий фактор, ты же сам видишь. И знаешь это не хуже меня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Меня всегда удивляло, как спокойно ты воспринимаешь прошлое людей, Гарри.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Разве наше настоящее сильно отличается от того, что было в их прошлом, если говорить о средствах? У каждого есть шанс направить свою отрицательную энергию в положительное русло. У каждого есть возможность стать агентом Кингсмен. Я уже давно пытаюсь донести эту мысль до Артура. И однажды мне это удастся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты слишком благосклонен к бывшим мафиози.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— И к бывшим хакерам в международном розыске тоже.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Эггзи не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что ему делать. Как себя вести, что говорить. Все то, чему его учили в Кингсмен, на тренировках казалось простым и самим собой разумеющимся. Он всегда чувствовал, что его прикроют. Даже операция с Валентайном в адреналиновом угаре казалась ему диковинным аттракционом, опасным, но все-таки каким-то нереальным. А теперь Эггзи слишком отчетливо ощутил, что он остался один на один с собой и своими проблемами. Что теперь он сам несет за себя полную ответственность. Сам должен принимать решения. Что Гарри, даже если бы хотел, не поможет ему. Сердце снова болезненно укололо. Эггзи чувствует, как сильно ему не хватает Гарри, его советов и его самого. Он до сих пор отказывается верить в то, что тот погиб тогда, в Кентукки. Лучше думать, что мистер Харт уехал на важную и очень долгосрочную миссию на другой конец земли. Даже если теперь Эггзи носит его позывной.<p>Он обнаруживает себя среди разбросанных вещей, совершенно забывшим о времени. До выхода остается всего ничего, а он все еще копается, развесив сентиментальные нюни. В Эггзи просыпается упрямство и гордость. Подумаешь, близнецы, подумаешь, какие крутые. Он тоже не пальцем делан и еще покажет им, что он вовсе не щенок, а вполне успешный агент Кингсмен. Эггзи собирается быстро, мечется по комнате, яростно закидывая вещи в чемодан. Вроде бы все необходимое готово. И вот уже на Эггзи смотрит из зеркала его двойник — подтянутый, одетый с иголочки, настоящий Кингсмен. Будто кто-то совсем другой. Эггзи думает, каково это — иметь близнеца? И старается не вспоминать о Гарри, потому что отражение  напоминает о нем. Это больно.</p><p>Галахаду велено прибыть в резиденцию Кингсмен без опозданий и, в итоге, он приезжает даже немного раньше назначенного срока. Оно и к лучшему — в последнее время ему одиноко в своей квартире. Джей Би оставлен сестренке, ведь Эггзи не может брать его постоянно на миссии, а заводить какие—либо отношения… Эггзи отметает эту мысль. Он выбрал свой путь, он Кингсмен, он должен посвятить себя этому. У Гарри тоже никого не было… Снова Гарри. Эггзи вздыхает и перехватывает чемодан поудобнее. Привычно минуя контрольные двери, он проходит в большой «зал ожидания» — просторную, буквально королевскую гостиную. Он был здесь раз сто, но никогда не задерживался, а сейчас у него есть возможность осмотреться. Несколько бутылок с крепким алкоголем предлагают себя в качестве убийц времени, и в какой-то момент Эггзи даже подумывает о том, чтобы плеснуть себе стаканчик, но не успевает — за спиной слышны мягкие шаги. Галахад оборачивается; возможно, чересчур резко. Нутром он чувствует необъяснимое волнение и даже опасность от этой кошачьей поступи, поэтому он не хочет оставаться спиной ни к одному из братьев.</p><p>Эггзи оказывается прав — в дверном проеме замирает фигура. Кажется, это Рональд — он носит очки. Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга молча, и снова этот сканирующий взгляд весом, наверное, в тонну, проходится по Эггзи.</p><p>— Хм, — удовлетворенно изрекает Крэй и кивает. </p><p>— Поехали, — произносит второй голос, и Галахад видит, как рядом с братом появляется еще один Крэй. Это похоже на безумие. На чертов сон — сюрреалистичный, затянувшийся. Тот самый, от которого пробуждение похоже на тяжелое похмелье. Больше никакой страховки.</p><p>Реджинальд бодро идет к машине, Эггзи кажется, что он случайно отпускает пальцы, когда Рональд подхватывает его чемодан и загружает в багажник. На какое-то мгновение Эггзи смущен, сам не зная отчего, выдавливает «спасибо», не успевая возмутиться. Он понимает, что в стандартных ситуациях общения с агентами Кингсмен он ужасно теряется. Наверное, потому что таких ситуаций раньше не было вообще. </p><p>— Ты в машине, Галахад, — слышит Эггзи знакомый голос Мерлина и выдыхает почти бесшумно — хотя бы какое-то время он будет отвлечен от близнецов, которые, признаться, заставляют его все больше нервничать. — Все в порядке? </p><p>— Да, Мерлин… — отзывается Эггзи, стараясь держать в поле зрения обоих братьев. Это трудно, он даже начал понимать, насколько это может дезориентировать. — Да, только я так и не понял, что за миссия. </p><p>— Мордред объяснит тебе, — коротко отзывается координатор, и у Эггзи складывается впечатление, будто он спешит отделаться, хотя обычно Мерлина очень трудно заставить замолчать.</p><p>— Какой из них? — невольно вырывается у Эггзи, прежде чем он успевает прикусить язык, он слышит в собственном голосе нотки сарказма.</p><p>— Галахад, — голос Мерлина отдает некой прохладой, — удачи.</p><p>Эггзи чувствует себя гребаной Алисой в Стране Чудес.</p><p>Первое время они едут молча, и это чертовски напрягает. Оба брата сидят впереди, Реджи ведет, а Ронни рядом. Эггзи чувствует себя так, словно его везут в какое-то очень нехорошее место. Например, на доки, чтобы там же забетонировать и отправить в Темзу. В черных костюмах близнецы выглядят устрашающе, и Эггзи пытается представить их в чем—нибудь цветном. </p><p>Только он собирается открыть рот, чтобы хоть как-нибудь разбавить гнетущую тишину, Реджинальд усмехается и бросает на Эггзи взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.</p><p>— Брайтон. Не успеешь устать.</p><p>Во взгляде столько насмешки, что Эггзи почти оскорбляется. Он, вообще-то, агент Галахад, а не принцесса, если на то пошло, он прекрасно знает, где находится Брайтон, и вообще…</p><p>— Я понял. Лучше расскажи, в чем суть миссии, — выходит довольно резко, но ему наплевать, пусть не думают, что он не может за себя постоять.</p><p>— Мерлин сказал, что у тебя не было раньше миссий с соблазнением, — расслабленно продолжает Реджи, мягко тормозя на светофоре, — но тебе отчасти придется подтянуть этот навык в процессе. </p><p>Эггзи бросает в жар. Почему Мерлин не сказал ему ничего? Какого черта вообще происходит?</p><p>— Миссия несложная, но специфическая. Для тебя это тренировка, для нас… — Реджи бросает взгляд на брата, и они ухмыляются друг другу, — …практически развлечение. Твоя задача, Галахад, научиться свободно плавать в гей-сообществе. Мы тебя научим.<br/>
Эггзи кажется, что в машине не хватает воздуха. Первая мысль: он убьет Мерлина, как только увидит. Вторая — если выживет сам.<br/>
В зеркало заднего вида Эггзи видит пухлые губы Рональда, передернутые усмешкой, и ему кажется, что собственный галстук удавкой врезается в шею. </p><p>До Брайтона рукой подать, и Эггзи изо всех сил старается отвлечь свои мысли и ни в коем случае не выдать своего волнения. Братья Крэй похожи на двух бойцовских собак — Реджинальд на добермана, а Рональд на ротвейлера. Такие псы особенно хорошо чувствуют страх, поэтому Эггзи запрещает себе бояться. </p><p>Они едут в полной тишине, и только спустя какое-то время Рональд поворачивает тумблер радио, выбирая станцию. Но легче не становится, когда из динамика начинает играть, словно по заказу:</p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i><br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>Ты должен загореться, ты должен смириться.<br/>
Ты никогда не будешь любим, пока не сделаешь первый шаг.<br/>
Ты должен быть готов, ты должен получить свое,<br/>
Ты никогда не узнаешь, что такое взлет, пока не упадешь достаточно низко.</p>
</div><i>
  <br/>
</i><p>Эггзи пытается выбрать для себя правильную стратегию поведения, но его мысли разбиваются о недостаток информации, как волны о крутой берег. Чтобы окончательно успокоиться, он решает импровизировать — в конце концов, это прекрасно ему удается и не раз выручало из, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуаций. Он справится и с этим. Он старается не думать о том, как близнецы собираются его учить.</p><p>Галахад чувствует себя лучше, когда выходит из машины на свежий воздух и незаметно тянет мышцы, засидевшись. Реджи закуривает, а Ронни снова проводит занимается чемоданами, Эггзи даже не дергается. Местность кажется чересчур сказочной: большой, явно очень дорогой, даже элитный отель, пейзаж как на открытке. В таких местах можно легко забыть, что находишься на задании. Гарри учил, что ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя терять голову. Эггзи хорошо помнит все наставления, которые ему успел дать Харт, но вот воспользоваться ими куда труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.</p><p>— Не отставай, — весело бросает Реджи, подхватывая свой чемодан, и разворачивается в сторону больших дверей. Они идут, и Эггзи чувствует себя как под конвоем: братья следуют друг за другом, он — между ними. Однако, где-то в глубине души он чувствует спокойное смирение. С ним все будет в порядке. Необычное ощущение странного предчувствия поселяется где-то в низу живота.</p><p>— У нас бронь на троих, — мурлыкает Реджи, слегка подаваясь к смазливому пареньку с ресепшна , и его улыбка больше похожа на акулий оскал. Спустя мгновение он поворачивается к своим спутникам и машет ключами перед их носами. — За мной.</p><p>Эггзи переводит возмущенный взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, пытаясь призвать к ответу хоть кого-то из них. Ронни непробиваемо невозмутим, Реджи насмешлив. Это раздражает только сильнее.</p><p>— Спокойно, детка, — пониженным тоном говорит Реджинальд, слегка наклоняясь к его уху, — сюда не ездят без пары. Здесь нет одиночных номеров, разве что для тех, кто имеет золотую карту. Но нам это без надобности, мы просто приехали отдыхать, развлекаться и трахать нашу шлюху.</p><p>Эггзи едва удерживается от того, чтобы не вцепиться Реджинальду в дорогую рубашку:</p><p>— Что?!..</p><p>— Тш—ш—ш… — шипит Реджи почти в его губы, хищно щуря глаза, — делай то, что мы тебе скажем. Все узнаешь, помни, что ты уже под прикрытием.</p><p>Эггзи задыхается от такой близости, от резкости и событий, которые катятся на него гигантским снежным комом, и даже не успевает ответить, что ему так ничего и не сказали. В то же мгновение, ни слова не говоря далее, Рональд приобнимает Эггзи за талию, уводя в нужную сторону. Сердце Галахада колотится как безумное, как птичка, попавшая в клетку ребер.</p><p>— Почему никто не сказал мне? Почему никто не предупредил меня, что надо делать? Черт возьми, я до сих пор не знаю, в чем заключается миссия! — Эггзи срывается, как только переступает порог следом за близнецами, и за ними закрывается дверь. Номер по-императорски шикарен, но Эггзи не успевает этого оценить, потому что душная волна злости выплескивается наружу. Ронни идет прямиком к мини-бару, Реджи снимает пиджак. </p><p>— Успокойся, Гэри, — говорит Рональд — чуть хрипло выдыхает и смотрит пристальным, тяжелым взглядом. Эггзи понимает, что он практически не слышал, как тот разговаривает, и этот голос моментально проникает под его кожу, вызывая стадо неприятных мурашек. — Простая проверка на вшивость.</p><p>— Эггзи, — машинально поправляет тот, и осекается, понимая, что это сбивает с мысли. Глупо как—то продолжать орать. Но комментарий о проверках оставляет неприятный осадок. Они считают его неопытным малолеткой, это очевидно.<br/>
Ронни разливает виски на троих, Реджи подает стакан Галахаду.</p><p>— Мордреду, то есть нам, поручено достать информацию на Джона Уинтерфорда. Он извращенец и садист, склонный к педофилии. Помимо всего прочего, он замечен в еще более грязных делах, связанных с делом Валентайна, это нужно проверить. Нам необходимо собрать как можно больше компромата. </p><p>Реджи делает глоток из своего стакана, не отводя взгляда от Эггзи. Тот замечает, что и Ронни смотрит на него так, словно он собирается сбежать. Нанизанный на две пары глаз, Галахад понимает, что внутри все сжимается. Ему не нравится то, что он слышит, его предчувствия начинают оправдываться. Он делает судорожный глоток и переводит дыхание. Скрыться, исчезнуть, не получится.</p><p>— По легенде мы с братом — богатые и извращенные мальчики, у которых есть личная шлюха, именно это дает нам преимущество заселиться в номер для троих, чтобы обсудить план действий. Мерлин нам не помощник, у него сейчас других дел по горло.<br/>
Эггзи проклял Мерлина еще тысячу раз. Лысый козёл, он просто слился, чтобы не пришлось ничего объяснять. От очередной волны возмущения его снова отвлекает голос Ронни.</p><p>— Ты должен поддаваться, Эггзи. Никто не должен понять, что ты никогда не спал с мужчинами. Более того, тебе нужно вести себя, как шлюха. Но это не значит, что ты должен вешаться на первого встречного. Ты — наш.</p><p>Реджи открывает чемодан и достает оттуда костюм благородного, глубокого зеленого цвета.</p><p>— Это твой, Кингсмен-проект новой модели, с теми же свойствами. Будешь поинтереснее. Раздевайся.</p><p>— Что, прямо…</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Две пары глаз смотрят все так же неумолимо и Эггзи беззвучно сглатывает. Что ж, шлюха… Не так плохо, если не нужно больше ничего делать. Он видел много парней—проституток, он жил в бедном районе, где каждый зарабатывал себе на жизнь тем, чем мог.<br/>
Он справится. </p><p>Костюм сидит идеально — его мерки есть в базе данных Кингсмена, а пошивом занимаются, наверное, лучшие портные в мире. Галахаду хочется спрятаться от двух пристальных пар глаз, оценивающих, проверяющих. Он чувствует кожей, как они изучают каждый сантиметр его тела. Если он прошел день Ви, разве он не справится с этим, черт побери?</p><p>— Прекрасно, — выносит вердикт Реджи, — скоро нас ждет ужин, а потом развлечения в закрытом клубе. Ты похож на педика, так что я думаю, нам не нужно учить тебя простым вещам. Думаю, ты уже попробовал все, что хотел.</p><p>Эггзи кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, он заливается краской, в которой смешиваются оттенки смущения и злости. Но он, блядь, не ударит в грязь лицом перед какими-то заносчивыми ублюдками. </p><p>В глубине души Эггзи понимает, что его называют ебаной балериной всю жизнь. И он ни разу не оспорил это.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Душ освежает тело, но не мысли. Время тянется, как резина, но в итоге кажется, что вечер все равно наступает слишком быстро. Ронни ничего не говорит — он читает, и отчего-то Эггзи не торопится его отвлекать. Реджи отсутствует весь день и возвращается только к вечеру. Эггзи старается ни о чем не думать, когда облачается в костюм. Братья переодеваются практически незаметно; Эггзи не успевает отследить момент, когда они появляются уже при параде, в одинаковых черных костюмах с бабочками. Это блядски, зашкаливающее сексуально.<p>Эггзи улыбается, и улыбка получается пошлой, слишком соблазнительной, но он старается войти в роль. Он думает, как шлюха, действует, как шлюха. Рональд довольно скалится, Реджи ухмыляется и проходит к двери, сильно шлепая Эггзи по ягодице, затянутой в дорогую ткань, которая, словно специально, подчеркивает крепкую форму.</p><p>— Пойдем, принцесса, наслаждайся вечером.</p><p>Ронни ничего не говорит, но лучше бы он сказал. Эггзи делает вдох и выдох и направляется следом. В голове мчатся мысли, бортуя друг друга, выталкивая. Кому из братьев уделять больше внимания? Заигрывать с обоими? </p><p>Галахад хорошо помнит испытание навыков НЛП, плюс верит в свое природное обаяние. Он слегка прикрывает глаза и чуть заметно прижимается к Ронни. Тот реагирует сразу — кладет тяжелую ладонь ниже талии, поглаживая, забираясь пальцами под пиджак. Эггзи легко вздрагивает и выдает улыбку — нервную, но широкую. И уже легче.</p><p>Ресторан слепит своей роскошью, которая выпячивается из каждого угла. Эггзи совершенно не разбирается в стилях, хотя Гарри многое рассказывал об этом, но даже ему кажется, что это чересчур. Их ждет столик в очень удачном месте, так, чтобы было видно зал. Правда, по большей части, наблюдают братья, а Эггзи создает видимость естественной беседы. Он замечает, что на них обращают внимания — еще бы, близнецы всегда бросаются в глаза, тем более такие представительные. Тем более в компании смазливого мальчишки. Эггзи наклоняется то к одному, то к другому, почти не переставая стрелять глазами и улыбаться. Он не сказал бы, что это тошно, скорее, унизительно. Но не все же ему блистать единственной звездой в спасении мира. Это неприятно бьет по самолюбию, но приходится смириться. С другой стороны, наблюдать за старшими агентами тоже интересно.</p><p>Ронни все такой же молчаливый и суровый, Реджи — само обаяние, но через них обоих красной нитью проходит жестокость, граничащая с животными инстинктами, опасность. Безумие. Эггзи допивает первый бокал вина, и алкоголь греет изнутри. По венам начинает бежать азарт и адреналин. Это напоминает охоту, вот только роли постепенно путаются. </p><p>Когда Ронни проводит большим пальцем по его губам, Эггзи не дергается, не отстраняется; он податливо раскрывает губы, впуская его глубже, томно облизывая. Он косит глаза на Реджи, тот одобрительно ухмыляется. Взгляд острый, похож на лезвие скальпеля, но Эггзи не страшно. Ему почти весело от этой игры на троих.</p><p>После ужина и выпитого Эггзи чувствует себя прекрасно и готов на любые свершения — так ему кажется. Ну и что, что сегодня он в роли принцессы, быть шлюхой не так уж и сложно. Близнецов это, похоже, тоже приводит в хорошее расположение духа; Реджи улыбается и шутит, у Ронни теплеют глаза и в уголки губ закрадывается улыбка.</p><p>— Шоу начинается через пятнадцать минут, — слышит Эггзи хриплый шепот на ухо, ему все равно, кто говорит: Ронни или Реджи, — мы должны быть там. Пойдем.</p><p>Галахаду плевать, он отдает себе отчет в том, что это миссия, что они находятся на задании, но близнецы опьяняют его.<br/>
Они ведут его в помещение клуба в глубине отельного комплекса. Ронни постоянно держит ладонь на заднице Эггзи, и тот чувствует, что тягучее тепло растекается по телу еще и от этого ощущения. Оно больше не кажется отталкивающим или неправильным. Да и какая разница? Их спокойно впускают в клуб — здесь все свои и прибыли с одной целью.</p><p>Внутри темно и накурено и все выглядит, как в кино. К пафосу примешивается еще большая вульгарность, которая призвана обнажать все животное в людях, развращать и раскрепощать. По телу Эггзи проходит легкая дрожь, и он не может определить свои эмоции. Ему здесь не по себе, но он пытается расслабиться. Столиков тут нет, одни диваны и подушки; в клубе несколько залов и бар, но все собираются в самом крупном, где есть сцена.</p><p>Спустя несколько мгновений, когда они устраиваются на шикарном, очень удобном диване, на сцене начинается шоу. Сначала стриптиз: появляются мускулистые мужчины, гибкие юноши и смазливые мальчики, которым, по мнению Эггзи, нет даже восемнадцати. Однако, он не может оторвать взгляда, не может перестать пялиться до тех пор, пока Реджи не притягивает его к себе, проводя губами по шее, прямо к уху, в которое глухо шепчет:</p><p>— Прекрати таращиться. Ты из этого круга, детка, реагируй спокойнее. Расслабься, — рука властно скользит между ног и сжимает член Эггзи. — Не дергайся. Получай удовольствие от происходящего.</p><p>Реджинальд шипит как змея, его зрачки расширены и Эггзи не может себя сдержать. Он целует пухлые губы прежде, чем осознает это. После поцелуя Реджи еще смотрит в глаза Эггзи, но потом переводит взгляд на Ронни. Тот коротко кивает, и Реджи встает с дивана.</p><p>— Пора найти нашего клиента, — коротко бросает он, быстро сливаясь с толпой.</p><p>Эггзи чувствует, что сильные руки Рональда притягивают его ближе, и он облизывает губы а потом поддается жесткому поцелую. Он не может себе отказать в том, чтобы попробовать их обоих. Поцелуй Ронни совсем другой — требовательный, почти грубый, и Эггзи чувствует, как заводится. В этом есть что-то порочное, дикое — от животных инстинктов, и сдерживаться в такой обстановке трудно.</p><p>Между тем, декорации меняются, и  теперь на сцене объявляют аукцион. В первое мгновение Эггзи думает, что сейчас как—то совсем не время и не место, но, когда он видит товар, выведенный на сцену, к горлу подкатывает ком. На цепях и поводках выводят блядски одетых мальчиков, которые всем своим видом кричат о том, чтобы их трахнули. Эггзи чувствует, как кровь начинает шуметь в висках.</p><p>— Скажи мне, что это просто шоу…</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Но это же…</p><p>— Заткнись, — Ронни снова закрывает ему рот злым поцелуем, — это еще не самое плохое, что тут происходит, — шепчет он — поэтому мы здесь.</p><p>Официант разносит напитки, и Ронни берет с подноса два бокала — для себя и для Эггзи.</p><p>— Успокойся, — и буквально вливает алкоголь в Эггзи, которого начинает бить мелкая дрожь. Он видит, как мальчиков ведут со сцены к тем, кто назначает за них наивысшую цену, как их раздевают догола, сажая на себя… Последнего же просто отдают тем, кто сидит на ближайших диванах. Жадные руки мужчин мгновенно справляются с его одеждой, и мальчику раздвигают ноги, выставляя его промежность на всеобщее обозрение. А потом просто начинают ебать.</p><p>Галахада мутит, и он с величайшим трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выблевать весь свой ужин прямо себе на брюки. Рональд крепко сжимает его челюсть, заставляя смотреть в глаза, притискивая к себе, глухо рыча.</p><p>— Держи себя в руках, принцесса. Мы скоро уйдем.</p><p>— Мы не уйдем, Ронни, — голос Реджи звучит глухо и жестко, когда он опускается снова на диван.</p><p>— Что значит «не уйдем»? — лицо Рональда становится пуленепробиваемым не хуже его костюма.</p><p>— Они закрыли двери. Они закрыли эти блядские двери до утра, потому что здесь будет ебаная оргия. Точнее, она уже началась.<br/>
Эггзи усилием заставляет себя обвести взглядом весь зал, чтобы увидеть, как мужчины, гребаная толпа мужчин разного, очень разного возраста, начинают сливаться в грешном экстазе. Это напоминает Содом и Гоморру в первозданном виде, это больше похоже на страшный сюрреалистичный сон, нежели на правду. </p><p>— Информация получена, компромата здесь более чем достаточно, вот только если мы будем настойчиво просить уйти, вся наша легенда полетит к чертям, — Реджи торопливо снимает пиджак и стягивает бабочку, — раздевайтесь.</p><p>Брови Рональда ползут вверх. Эггзи никогда не замечал у него такого выражения лица, а свое он вообще не хотел бы видеть сейчас. Но Реджи смотрит так, что они реагируют оба, повторяя за  ним.</p><p>— Что ты предлагаешь? — коротко осведомляется Ронни, расстегивая рубашку.</p><p>— Ебать нашу шлюху, — в усмешке звучит горечь, и на мгновение между ними повисает тишина. Оглушительные стоны, музыка вокруг — все это пропадает на пару секунд, когда Эггзи осознает смысл сказанного.</p><p>— Что?... — хриплый вопрос, слетевший с губ Эггзи больше похож на сдавленный писк. Рон стискивает зубы и его почти не слышно, но Эггзи читает по губам «иначе нам конец».</p><p>Братья действуют синхронно; если бы Галахад не был так напуган, он мог оценить удивительно слаженную работу агентов-близнецов. Они раздевают Эггзи, ловко избавляя его от вещей, попутно обнажаясь сами.</p><p>Ронни хватает бутылку виски у официанта, который теперь разносит дорогие напитки сразу в больших количествах и делает несколько первых глотков. А потом снова протягивает Эггзи, заставляя его выпить тоже. Реджи пьет последним, а потом шепчет в ухо Эггзи:</p><p>— Теперь все по—взрослому, принцесса. Придется потерпеть.</p><p>В голове Галахада мутно, он бездумно кивает. Слова, сказанные когда—то принцессой Тильдой, переворачиваются в голове, выстраиваясь в другую фразу: «Если дашь в задницу, то и мир спасешь». Теперь принцесса — он сам.</p><p>Ему придется сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не выдать себя, и не выдать братьев, иначе им всем придется очень несладко. Бойня — это вариант, но здесь слишком много известных людей, которые должны понести ответственность, а не просто умереть. Тем более, после дня Ви погибли слишком многие, чтобы… К горлу снова подкатывает тошнота; вокруг запах мускуса, пота и секса, здесь везде бесконтрольно сплетающиеся в экстазе тела. Эггзи самому предстоит испытать это все на себе. Он смотрит на Реджи, который стоит перед ним уже полностью обнаженный. Невольно Эггзи любуется его телом — все агенты находятся в прекрасной форме, но сейчас это производит на него совсем иное впечатление.</p><p>Реджи сжимает свой член в руке, неторопливо лаская себя, заставляя себя же возбудиться, и у него это получается быстро. Галахад думает о том, как ему это удается — действительно ли его заводит происходящее, или это годы тренировок?.. В это же самое время он чувствует требовательные ладони Ронни у себя на бедрах, его пальцы горячи настолько, что обжигают.<br/>
Эггзи пытается взять себя в руки, успокоиться, расслабиться. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, когда Ронни сдирает с него брюки вместе с бельем. Эггзи чувствует себя беспомощным, слишком незащищенным, и все его тело окатывает ледяной волной паники. Он непроизвольно дергается, за что получает увесистый шлепок по заднице.</p><p>Блядь, это совершенно не входило в его планы, он даже представить не мог, что все закончится именно так. Что пальцы Реджи, крепко сжимая его челюсть, заставят широко раскрыть рот, и он не сможет даже дернуться. Что пальцы Ронни раздвинут его ягодицы, грубо надавливая между ними, вынуждая податься вперед от неожиданности и буквально уткнуться в член впереди него.</p><p>Они ставят его на четвереньки на тахту, как раз предназначенную для таких действий, и Эггзи готовится к худшему. Он никогда в жизни не брал в рот члена, а мимолетный опыт в подростковом возрасте закончился на совместной дрочке.</p><p>Реджи слегка щурится и проводит влажной головкой по раскрытым губам Эггзи, и тот с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не мотнуть головой, не стиснуть зубы. Это оказывается не так противно, как он себе представлял, но все равно нет ничего приятного в том, что малознакомый мужик толкает тебе в рот свой член. Но ему приходится. Приходится переступить через себя во имя этой блядской операции и «раскрыть ротик шире», как ему хрипло шипит Мордред. Он давится членом, хотя он не достал еще даже до язычка, глаза становятся влажными, а дыхание судорожным — Эггзи никак не может приспособиться. </p><p>Его задница не остается без внимания. Второй близнец не теряет времени зря, он облизывает свой указательный палец и плавно надавливает на сжатый сфинктер, раскрывая узкое кольцо ануса, проталкиваясь внутрь. Эггзи с трудом сдерживает вскрик, повышенный градус в крови сглаживает ощущения — он даже не может сказать, что это больно, нет — это унизительно. Это грязно, и Эггзи весь покрыт этой развратной грязью, с ног до головы — с членом во рту и с пальцем в заднице. Уже с двумя, потому что Ронни, двигая пальцем, растягивает его и добавляет второй, и в этот момент ощущения становятся режущими, остро болезненными, не дают расслабиться.</p><p>— Давай, шлюха, — шипит Рональд, и его вторая рука начинает поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бедра Эггзи, проскальзывая к паху, сжимая его яйца, дразня их.</p><p>Реджи жестко усмехается и двигает тазом, вгоняя свой член в глотку Эггзи, посчитав, что тот достаточно привык к ощущениям. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза Галахада и застилают весь мир вокруг. Он пытается судорожно сглатывать, стараясь понять, как дышать, но сильные пальцы крепко держат его челюсть, чтобы он не вздумал ее сжать. Эггзи понимает, что одновременно с членом Реджи в него погружается и второй, принадлежащий Ронни, прямо в растянутый анус. Но недостаточно растянутый, чтобы не ощущать, как это чертовски больно. Он распирает изнутри, и Эггзи кажется, что его насадили на раскаленную трубу, которая разорвет его к чертям. Из-за синхронности братьев он представляет себе, что эта самая труба высовывается изо рта, протыкая его насквозь. </p><p>— Терпи, — глухо шипит Реджи сквозь зубы, поглаживая большим пальцем край челюсти Эггзи, — вот так, умница. </p><p>А потом он начинает двигаться ритмично, и Эггзи думает, что может потерять сознание. Будто по команде, Ронни вступает тоже, и последняя адекватная мысль Галахада связана с тем, что его первый раз — это какой-то ебаный пиздец, и он даже представить себе не мог, что это будет Мордред. Гребаные братья-близнецы. Эта мысль даже забавляет его, потому что мало кто может похвастаться таким опытом. Но сначала это нужно пережить, в чем Эггзи не очень уверен, когда темп жестких ритмичных толчков и начинает увеличиваться.</p><p>Эггзи не знает точно, сколько проходит времени, потому что в его мироощущении время просто перестает существовать. Губы опухают от безжалостного трения, член Реджи все так же давит на корень языка, но Эггзи уже привыкает, поэтому движения не вызывают больше рвотного рефлекса. Он понимает, что расслабляется, и Ронни удовлетворенно выдыхает, сжимая его ягодицы, продолжая трахать с еще большим напором.</p><p>— Ты отличная сука, — удовлетворенно констатирует Реджи. В его голосе слышны хриплые низкие нотки, дыхание сбивается, несмотря на то, что он хорошо его контролировал до этого момента. Щеки Эггзи вспыхивают; ему снова напоминают о его унизительном положении. Похоже, близнецы явно получают от этого удовольствие… </p><p>О черт. </p><p>Несмотря на дикость происходящего, атмосферу животного секса, омерзительной оргии вокруг, стонов и криков боли, смешанной с удовольствием, Эггзи начинает сдаваться. Он ловит себя на том, что сам тянется губами к члену Реджи, когда тот вынимает его из влажного рта, чтобы все-таки дать Галахаду отдышаться. Эггзи вновь скользит по нему языком, слизывая собственную слюну и смазку, которой покрыта головка, влажно сосет, снова впускает глубоко в рот, расслабляя его, подставляя члену. Ухмылка Реджи становится хищной, в глазах блестят безумные искорки, он крепко сжимает голову Эггзи обеими руками, насаживая его ртом на себя, на этот раз уже не давая вздохнуть.</p><p>Ронни подсовывает одну руку Галахаду под живот, находит истекающий смазкой член. Он начинает дрочить ему, не прекращая толчков в его задницу, и Эггзи кажется, что мир окончательно перестает существовать. У него мутнеет в глазах.<br/>
Галахад думает, что это невозможно, что так бывает только в самых стремных фильмах. Но он сам, здесь и сейчас, вынужденно виляет задом, насаживаясь на один член, отсасывая другой. Наверное, это никогда не кончится.</p><p>Он не замечает, как кончает, пачкая тахту горячей спермой, потому что пальцы Ронни и непрерывные ласки делают свое дело, и молодое тело отзывается на них само по себе. Сфинктер сжимается, и Эггзи чувствует, как в его задницу с силой брызгает сперма Рональда, выжигая все оставшиеся эмоции. Эггзи больше не знает, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо.</p><p>Эггзи сосет, чувствуя, как напрягается Реджи и через каких-то пару секунд кончает в подставленный рот. Солоноватый вкус чужой спермы слегка отрезвляет и Галахад давится, коротко закашлявшись. Реджи отпускает его и стряхивает остатки горячих капель на лицо Эггзи, словно внося на полотно собственного произведения финальные штрихи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Эггзи думает, что все закончилось, когда близнецы одновременно отпускают его. Ронни вытирает член влажной салфеткой — кажется, они тут приготовлены заранее, Реджи усмехается и выпивает еще виски, который приносит невозмутимый официант. Краем глаза Эггзи замечает, как братья переглядываются и, не проронив ни слова, меняются местами. Галахад не успевает даже вскрикнуть, когда они резко переворачивают его на спину, почти швыряя на эту же тахту. Реджи заходит так, чтобы тут же раздвинуть ноги Эггзи, согнув их в коленях и пустив себе по бокам. Ронни разворачивает голову Эггзи вбок, заставляя его снова взять член в рот.<p>Дальше все сливается в один сплошной комок ноющей боли и унижения, но Эггзи даже не реагирует на это. Перед глазами плывет, зато теперь он периодически видит лица братьев. Оба наслаждаются им в полной мере, не сдерживая и не ограничивая себя. Эггзи думает, что это какая-то ловко подстроенная для него ловушка, в которую он угодил, попавшись, как муха в паутину. К двум паукам, которые сначала наиграются, а потом сожрут его целиком.</p><p>Галахад сейчас похож на куклу — на секс-игрушку, которую вертят, как хотят, чтобы было удобнее трахать в подставленные растянутые дырки. Все, чего хочется Эггзи — чтобы это мучение прекратилось. И только во вторую очередь он вспоминает про миссию, которая должна завершиться успехом, иначе все усилия окажутся потрачены зря. </p><p>Эггзи будто выходит из оцепенения, когда осознает, что его целуют мягкие губы, скользя по шее, по краю нижней челюсти, за ухом. Он чувствует кожей теплое дыхание и успокаивающие прикосновения рук к бедрам. </p><p>— Вот и все, — слышит Эггзи шепот у самого уха, — ты отлично справился.</p><p>А потом на голову пыльным тяжелым мешком падает тишина, и Эггзи почему—то оказывается в полной темноте.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Когда Галахад открывает глаза, он сразу же понимает, что находится в номере. Второй, и куда более яркой мыслью оказывается то, что он потерял сознание, и ему становится мучительно стыдно. Как он мог упасть в обморок на задании? Даже учитывая все обстоятельства этого задания. Даже учитывая, что… Блядь, все его тело ломит, кожа горит так, словно ночью Эггзи попал под танк, или случилось что-то похуже.<p>Ночные воспоминания постепенно складываются в голове, словно паззл, и Эггзи хочется застонать в голос, больше от того, что он понятия не имеет теперь, как смотреть в глаза старшим агентам. По легенде, Мордред разрушил королевство, но в реальности, кажется, сломал гребаную жизнь Галахаду.</p><p>Эггзи понимает, что он переодет и чист после душа — мысль о том, что братья мыли его, заставляет содрогнуться от отвращения к ним и к самому себе. Он не сразу замечает, как в дверях появляется Реджинальд с чашкой кофе в руках. Запах слишком привлекательный, чтобы Эггзи нашел в себе силы отвернуться.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — мягко произносит Реджи, что совершенно на него не похоже. Крэй не произносит этого вслух, но в голове Эггзи отчетливо звенит: «принцесса».</p><p>— Всегда бы оно у тебя было такое доброе, — огрызается он в ответ, а Реджинальд не сдерживает усмешки. Галахад поднимает глаза и снова оказывается не в силах оторвать взгляд от порочных губ.</p><p>— Оно чертовски доброе, — продолжает улыбаться Реджи, опускаясь на край большой кровати и торжественно вручая младшему агенту чашку кофе, — ты можешь собой гордиться. </p><p>Эггзи упрямо молчит. Он знает, что это глупо, он знает, что все произошедшее ночью было связано с неудачным стечением обстоятельств во время миссии, но он не может забыть лиц обоих братьев в тот самый момент, когда… Когда они трахали его по нескольку раз.</p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Крэй нарушает тишину, становясь серьезным, — но только благодаря тебе мы сделали это, Эггзи. Мы, черт побери, это сделали. Компромата у нас столько, что хватит закрыть этот клуб вместе со всеми его участниками и организаторами, и ни один адвокат во всем мире не сможет ничего противопоставить. Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Но вместо того чтобы взглянуть на Реджи, Эггзи смотрит на Рональда, который тоже появляется в комнате. Галахад чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает неприятный комок, мешая вздохнуть.</p><p>— Харт гордился бы тобой, — говорит Ронни после долгой паузы. И этого Эггзи достаточно, чтобы выдохнуть, откинуться на подушку и закрыть глаза. Его обида и боль теперь только его личная проблема. Если хочешь быть агентом Кингсмен — действуй в интересах организации, даже если это блядская оргия, даже если это отвратительный трах в клубе для извращенцев. Это часть задания. Но они все равно победили, и в глубине душе Эггзи понимает, что эта победа всегда будет того стоить. Любой ценой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>— От Мордреда не знаешь, чего ждать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты имеешь в виду…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да, их обоих. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Упаси боже, Мерлин, сколько можно уточнять, что их двое? В конце концов, у них есть имена. Пора смотреть на вещи шире. Но я имел в виду, чего тогда ждешь от них ты? Ведь все люди непредсказуемы.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не начинай, Гарри. Ты знаешь сам, как трудно с ними работать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это не значит, что этого нельзя делать. Просто нужно подойти с правильной стороны.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>